


Rube Goldberg, Eat Your Heart Out

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was novel.</p></blockquote>





	Rube Goldberg, Eat Your Heart Out

"Don't forget your form when using the saber."

Buffy pivoted, tossing the blade so that it spun in the air, whizzing over Giles' head with barely an inch to spare. The sword neatly sliced through a tree trunk. As the tree toppled, it crashed into a headstone, causing it to crumble. One of the marble pieces careened off, smacking into the juncture of a low hanging branch. A perfectly placed bank shot, the branch snapped and sailed off, piercing the heart of the vampire that was about to attack.

"So, how was that?"

"Novel, Giles managed weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was novel.


End file.
